


The Truth In A Kiss

by Dirnty Roshambo (Pvenom)



Category: Green Day
Genre: 1980s, Best Friends, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 21:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pvenom/pseuds/Dirnty%20Roshambo
Summary: Mike thought for a few seconds, scratching at his chin while his eyes looked over the game board he tossed aside. Then suddenly he answered quite confidently. “Dare.”





	The Truth In A Kiss

“You _so_ cheated, Mike! Move back three spaces.”

The accused teen growled and slammed the game board shut, crushing the small plastic playing pieces and piles of money in between the thin cardboard.

“Fuck this, you are horrible to play games with… you’re no fun.”

Billie sunk down against the side of the couch, “at least I don’t cheat, stupid.”

Mike rolled his eyes and pushed the ruined game of LIFE aside. He’d been dying for a good chance to ask Billie a serious question concerning, well… _things_ since for some reason Billie was being quite the prick the past few days. Luckily Billie’s house was usually empty, save Billie, and it was a place Mike could run away to when ever he desired. If it weren’t for that, Mike would have left Billie alone until the kid cooled off.

"So what the _hell_ do we do now?” Billie looked up at his best friend who was awfully tall for a 14-year-old boy.

"Umm,” Mike looked about the room less than enthusiastically, “Truth or Dare?”

The dark-haired boy’s face scrunched in disgust. “That stupid girls' game? Might as well play Suck My Dick.”

Mike’s eyes inadvertently bulged out of their sockets, “never heard of _that_ one before.” His attempt at a good joke was lost on Billie Joe.

"Truth.” The shorter boy simply stated, looking directly at Mike in all seriousness.

Caught of guard, Mike cleared his throat and searched his mind for a good Truth to ask. He soon had one.

"OK, Billie,” the boy in question sat up from his laying position resting on his elbow so his back was then straight up against his mother’s couch. “Have you ever watched a porno?”

Billie cocked an eyebrow, “well duh, haven’t you?”

Mike looked down at his hands which were busy fiddling with a loose thread. He did see part of one once, but it was a bootleg copy of some porn involving boys a few years older than them. He wasn’t going to tell Billie about that, no way. Especially not how he got off on it either. Mike didn't even know if he liked boys or not, it was all so confusing to him and he did not like to think about it, never mind talk about it.

"Um, yeah…duh.” Technically it’s not a lie.

Billie smirked, remembering jerking off to a movie he saw once while he was home alone. But it was a gay porno, and no way in hell would he tell Mike he enjoyed watching two men have anal sex, no way. He told Mike once that he had a crush on a boy in class, trusting his best friend with that kind of information was a big thing, but he never mentioned it again after the boy moved away. Mike never brought it up either, which both pleased and annoyed Billie Joe. He wanted an excuse to talk about, to bring it up; he just wanted to tell the truth.

"Your turn,” Mike pressed his finger into Billie’s bent knee.

After being shook from his thoughts, Billie cleared his throat and spoke with complete composure.

“OK, truth or dare?”

Mike thought for a few seconds, scratching at his chin while his eyes looked over the game board he tossed aside. Then suddenly he answered quite confidently. “Dare.”

Billie’s wide eyes showed his surprise that Mike had chosen a dare; he was usually the safe one, not the daring type. Billie thought about how much fun he could have with this. "OK then…” He narrowed his eyes slightly, “I dare you to…” Billie paused, slouched, then straightened up again, back rubbing against the coarse fabric of the couch. His thoughts continued to plague him. “Can we do like, I dunno… sexual kinda things, or no?” Billie asked hesitantly.

Mike gulped, “like what?"

"I dunno… kissing?"

"I guess so,” Mike sighed, sounding more agitated than thrilled about his friend’s suggestion. "Nothing too weird, OK? Just a kiss or something.”

"Yeah,” Billie smiled, “and if I dared ya to go hump my mom’s china cabinet.”

Mike giggled wildly, “you want me to hump it?!”

“Huh? Oh, no… no I mean… um,” Billie debated whether or not to ask his dare, though after failing to meet Mike’s eyes, he said _fuck it_, and scooted closer to ask his dare. “OK, you have two choices, you can either _lick my shoe_, or… kiss me.”

"Ewww,” Mike immediately retorted, “I’d rather fuck you than lick your shoe… you know how much dog crap you’ve stepped in? Gross.”

Billie Joe smiled inwardly, well aware that Mike hadn’t caught on to his intentions. There was no real way to mentally prepare himself for what could either be a momentous step in their relationship, or a bad move on both of their parts, so Billie simply leaned forward so his head hovered inches from Mike’s sheepish face.

"Is your mom home?” Mike asked cautiously.

“No, no one’s home. Why?”

“Just checkin’,” was Mike’s reason, and that’s when he fully realized what they were doing.

“Well?” Billie asked impatiently, signaling for Mike to get on with the kiss.

“Oh,” Mike shifted forward and eventually made it close enough to the other boy to reach his lips. It was more of a peck than a real kiss because after all, Mike was the one kissing _Billie_, and _he_, unlike Mike, had the balls to act on his feelings, sort of.

Billie pulled away almost instantly, a palm pressed against Mike’s chest to push the other boy away. It wasn’t supposed to feel good, Billie thought to himself, scratching distractedly at his temple. He caught Mike’s gaze, and they both smiled.

“You suck at kissing, Bill,” Mike chuckled, resting both hands lazily on the shorter teen’s shoulders, bringing him down slightly. 

Billie let his eyes drop to the hands on his shoulders, but paid no mind as he delivered a comeback.

“Well you’re not so good at it either, Michael."

Mike dropped his hands so they fell effortlessly on his own lap, in an almost defeated way. They had their awkward moments, but nothing quite measured up to this. The long moment of silence was becoming unbearable.

“You’re too quite,” Mike managed to whisper, eyes flashing from his hands folded neatly on his legs to Billie’s distant look. “Whose turn is it?”

Billie Joe released his lower lip from the awfully hard bite his teeth had on it, and shrugged. He silently prayed someone would walk in the door, therefore signaling the end of the game. Unfortunately he had no such luck.

“What?” Mike’s nose scrunched up in confusion at his friend now staring at him like there was something he was struggling to say. “What?!”

“N-nothing,” Billie lied with a hint of that attitude Mike was beginning to hate, pushing himself up off the floor onto his feet. “Let’s do something else, OK?”

“Whatever,” Mike sighed. A feeling of disappointment and guilt began to fill him, and as he followed Billie into the kitchen, he couldn’t help but wonder if his friend was ever going to ask if he wanted to kiss again. Within the minute, Billie’s wish came true, cutting the tension in the room; his mother entered the kitchen hurriedly, asking the usual "_how’re you boys? Hungry?", _and Mike and Billie both sighed in relief that they were no longer alone.

Ollie was out of the kitchen as quickly as she entered it, dropping several grocery bags on the kitchen table before zooming away towards her bedroom. Once again the two teens were left in the same room, alone.

Billie watched furtively while Mike twisted off the cap to a new bottle of orange soda; he giggled girlishly when the soda erupted from the bottle and squirted Mike directly in the face.

“S’not funny, Billie,” Mike grunted, swatting the drops of fizz on his cheeks. “C’mon, dude, stop.”

After wiping the orange from his eyes, Mike turned his head to see Billie smiling at him in such a way it made Mike’s breathing hitch.

“What?” He asked slowly, cautiously as if awaiting disaster.

Billie said nothing, but simply leaned forward, and with the help of a hand on the back of Mike’s blonde head, pressed their lips together. Mike was sticky and sweet, and Billie smiled around his friend’s lips, admiring the citrus taste. A tongue prodded between Mike’s lips, and he didn’t hesitate to let Billie in; his grip on the soda bottle becoming tighter while his other hand remained useless at his side.

Before Mike could do much else to enhance the kiss, Billie was pulling away licking his own lips. Mike finally cracked a smile and even let out a soft chuckle. Billie smirked and wiped a missed droplet of soda off of Mike’s forehead.

“What was that for?" Mike dropped the cap onto the counter. “I thought, y’know…"

“I’ve been wanting to do that for _days_, man,” Billie couldn’t help but smile at his words, gleaming; admitting his feelings in a less formal way.

“The first time was my fault, being not real and all. I, I wanted to surprise you… and you looked so cute with all that soda on you.”

“Cute?” Mike raised an eyebrow as if appalled by the comment.

“It’s a compliment, just take it.”

Mike nodded and before Billie could get away, wrapped his arms around the shorter boy’s waist and gave him light squeeze. “Thanks.”

The two remained in their hug until Billie’s mother was heard coming back down the hall.

"Hey,” Billie said, pulling away and reaching for a Styrofoam cup on the counter, “whose turn is it to ask?”

Mike poured the soda into the cup, “Bill, your mom is here and stuff."

“Yeah, but I have a bedroom.” Billie put the cup down and offered Mike a devilsh smirk “With a lock on the door.”

“Oh shit,” Mike whispered breathlessly, already feeling aroused. Leaving the drinks and opened food on the counter, Mike grabbed Billie’s hand and dragged him towards the stairs. “I think it's _my_ turn.”

Billie glided breathlessly up the staircase following close behind Mike who stumbled clumsily to the top step; both still savoring the sticky sweetness on their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Livejournal Dec 3, 2006 (c) dirnty-roshambo


End file.
